


Chocolat

by veryqueenly



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: For the first time in his life, Shirou feels a little distracted. He knows what you're doing and he certainly knows what you want him to do, and it takes him all of his willpower not to just go ahead and do it.But with the way you're doing things, he couldn't seem to stop himself...Or: that one time where Shirou finally initiates a kiss.





	Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/169028166957/person-a-works-at-a-fast-food-restaurant-and-it-is): Imagine Person A eating a popsicle and person B watching, starting to get bothered. A notices and looks them in the eyes while continuing to eat it. What happens during/after is up to you. 
> 
> this was inspired after i saw muramasa in fgo... i was like i totally had to write for him, but then i realized he was like in shirou's body and all of a sudden, i just found myself writing for shirou...
> 
> also you can totally tell that i'm not an expert on writing kiss scenes but i'm not letting that stop me hahaha

**Chocolat**

* * *

Even as he tries to avert his gaze, Shirou Emiya couldn’t stop himself from staring at you. He’s tried to be polite so many times, turning his head to the side and looking at anything and everything except you, but his gaze still couldn’t help but wander over to your form.

It’s a particularly hot summer morning and the two of you are currently sitting on the couch, doing your own respective things—you surfing through the channels that the local cable has to offer as you suck on the popsicle in your hand, with Shirou reading a book from beside you.

For the first time in his life, Shirou feels a little distracted. It doesn’t seem to happen way too often, but now he finds himself unable to concentrate on anything he tries to do. He couldn’t seem to register the words written on the pages of his book—all because of a single person: you.

Briefly, he wonders if you realize what you’re doing to him. There’s a part of him that feels tempted to rip the popsicle away from your hand and kiss you instead, but he quickly dismisses the thought out of his mind.

 _It’s not appropriate,_ he thinks, scolding himself as he shakes his head. Just because the two of you are in a relationship doesn’t mean he could do whatever he pleases. He knows it’s not just right, and besides, it’s not like he’s the type to initiate things with you. As far as he knows, it’s always the other way around, but still… he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel like if it were him to finally kiss you first.

A sudden call of his name is enough to snap him out of his thoughts, and Shirou quickly lifts his head up to look at you, eyes wide with curiosity. “W-what is it?” he asks, quickly sputtering the words out of his mouth.

He watches as you raise an eyebrow at him in intrigue, narrowing your eyes into slits to observe him closely. “You’ve been staring at me for a while now,” you begin to say and at your words, Shirou nervously gulps, immediately swallowing the lump in his throat. He could feel his palms glisten with sweat and he quickly wipes his hands on the hem of his pants, silently wishing to the Gods that you wouldn’t notice the nervousness creeping through his veins.

“Is there something wrong?” you continue after a moment and Shirou immediately shakes his head in response, feeling his heart beginning to beat rapidly in his ribcage.

“Nothing’s wrong!” he replies immediately, uttering the words just a little too quickly for your liking. He watches as the corners of your lips turn down into a frown and Shirou could immediately sense that something bad is about to happen. He knows how much you love prying answers out of him, and Shirou immediately swallows the lump down his throat once more, clenching his hands into fists against his sides as he readies himself for what you’re about to do next.

For a moment, you’re silent, staring at him like you’re trying to observe him. And then suddenly, before Shirou could even process it, you’re already shifting closer toward him, stopping only once when your face is practically just inches away from his.

“Ah,” you say suddenly after a beat of silence and Shirou could immediately sense the sudden change in your voice. It’s softer now, almost like a whisper; he doesn’t fail to notice the slight huskiness in your voice, and briefly, he couldn’t help but wonder what it is you’re up to.

“You know,” you begin, voice dropping a tad lower than before. Shirou watches as the corners of your lips curl up into a small smile and suddenly, he feels nervous all over again, waiting for the words you’re about to say next.

“All you just have to do is ask,” you continue after a moment’s silence, and Shirou watches as you slowly pull the popsicle out of your mouth with a soft pop, allowing it to drip down your thighs. No matter how much he tries, Shirou couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering down to your thighs, watching as the popsicle in your hand melts and drips down to your legs like hot wax.

“My eyes are up here,” you scold him with a chuckle, and even without looking at you, Shirou could tell that you’re smirking like you’re somehow having fun with all that’s happening. Slowly, he brings himself to look up at you, and as soon as he does, he’s met with the look in your eyes, wide and expectant like you’re waiting for him to do something.

Shirou could only do nothing but stare, watching as your tongue darts out to wet your lips. He knows very well what you’re doing, and he certainly knows very well what you want him to do, and it takes him all his willpower to stop himself from grabbing you by the shoulders and kissing you.

He watches as you slowly lean toward him, stopping to suddenly whisper something in his ear. “What are you waiting for?” he hears you murmur, and at the sound of your voice, soft and husky like before, he couldn’t stop the shiver that runs down his spine.

He watches as you pull away from him not after a moment, and before he could even stop himself, he’s already reached a hand toward you, grabbing your collar and smashing his lips against yours.

He could feel you melting into the kiss, quickly returning his ministration with as much fervor you could muster. He feels you wrapping both of your arms around his shoulders, pulling him even closer toward you and Shirou responds by nipping at your bottom lip, wallowing at the sound of a small moan escaping your lips.

All too soon the kiss over, and Shirou pulls away from you not a moment later, feeling his breath coming out in short pants. The moment he’s able to catch his breath, he lifts his head up and looks at you, opening his mouth to utter an apology. But the words immediately die down in his throat the moment he sees the blissful smile on your face, looking like you’ve enjoyed the kiss more than anyone else.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he hears you say and at your words, Shirou feels his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He quickly turns his head away from you, trying to avoid your gaze, but he realizes that nothing escapes your watchful gaze the moment he hears you laughing in amusement.

“Now, Shirou,” he hears you call his name after a moment, your voice an almost purr and Shirou immediately swallows the lump down his throat as he slowly turns his head to look at you.

“Why don’t you clean this up for me?” you continue after a beat, the corners of your lips curling up into a smirk as you move to gesture at the popsicle in your hand, still continuing to drip down your thighs.

Shirou gulps nervously once more as he stares at the dripping mess on your thighs, briefly wondering what it is he’s gotten himself to today.

* * *

 


End file.
